The present disclosure relates generally to memory devices, and more specifically to techniques for reducing leakage and increasing read stability in memory devices
One conventional technique for reducing the amount of current leakage in a memory device incorporates a sleep transistor into the memory circuitry. Such a sleep transistor is typically coupled to one or more memory cells, and is operable to place the memory cell(s) in a sleep mode, such as by turning off the memory cell.